Bloodlines
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Las revelaciones sobre la familia de Luffy sorprendieron a todos los presentes. Gestos y miradas que indicaban cuan profundamente llegaron a ser dichas revelaciones.


**Bloodlines**

Parecía ser que el día no dejaría de mostrar nuevas sorpresas una tras otra y, a pesar de ello, ser capaz de ir superándose sobre la anterior.

El que el Vice-Almirante, Chuujou, Garp fuera el abuelo de Luffy ya había sido algo impensable y dejó a todos atónitos, salvo a Zoro que aún no había llegado para _avisar_ a sus nakama de la presencia de los marines. Pero mucho más sorprendente fue el descubrir la identidad del padre de Luffy.

Monkey D. Dragon, el líder de los revolucionarios.

Lo que lo hacía hijo del Chuujou Monkey D. Garp.

Ante esto todos los presentes sintieron ser engullidos por una fuerza superior de puro asombro e incredulidad dada la gran importancia que conllevaba esta información. Bueno, salvo por el propio Luffy que no tenía ni idea de quién era ese tal Dragon, su supuesto padre. A Luffy también había que añadir la reacción, nula reacción, de Zoro que parecía darle mucha menos importancia que la de su propio senchou ya que ni se mostraba sorprendido por la identidad del padre de Luffy ni por la reacción de todos.

Es más, su atención si se fijó en un detalle que, dada la magnitud de lo que se estaba hablando, pasó desapercibido para todos los presentes. Incluso cuando tomó la palabra dieron por supuesto que su tono de voz se debía a la noticia y a nada más.

Zoro sabía que no era así pero, ¿qué iba a decir? Por lo que decidió dejarlo pasar hasta poder tener un momento en el que no tuvieran a tantos alrededor. Un momento que se hizo derogar bastante al haberse montado, poco a poco, una gran fiesta en la que pareció que estuviera todo Water 7 invitado.

Cuando la noche fue pasando, y las fuerzas acabando por menguar del todo, el sueño cogió a todos los participantes en la fiesta dejándolos muy bien dormidos. A la mayoría que se quedó en donde cayeron para dormir. Aunque siempre hay excepciones y, entre esas, una de ellas era Nico Robin.

Cuando vio que era hora de irse a dormir, habían sido unos días bastante intensos, se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Nami en la Galley-la, y que esta noche tendría para si sola al haber visto desaparecer a la akage junto a su senchou, y una buena cantidad de niku y bebida.

Al girar la esquina, que la llevaba a la puerta para regresar al interior de la sala reservada para los Mugiwara, Robin no pudo evitar sorprenderse al encontrarse ante ella a Zoro que, a pesar de haberlo visto, porque lo tuvo muy presente durante la celebración sin perderle de vista, había escuchado la admiración que aquellas mellizas de la Franky Family parecían haberle cogido, beber como para tumbar a todos los presentes, en sus ojos no se veía ningún tipo de rastro de ebriedad.

—¿Kenshi-san?

Esto solamente le sacó un gruñido apagado a Zoro que casi podía haberse confundido con un suspiro.

—¿Harás como si no hubiera pasado nada?— le preguntó directamente.

En el rostro de Robin no se podía ver ningún tipo de reacción ante aquella pregunta, ya que habría que acercarse, llegando a tocar nariz contra nariz, para alcanzar a fijarse en la pequeña sombra que se formó en su mirada.

—Como ha dejado bien claro Luffy en el día de hoy, no es algo que le provoque mucho interés— le respondió antes de volver a encaminarse al interior de la sala donde vivían, de prestado, los Mugiwara.

La verdad era que Zoro no pretendía que Robin confesase ante sus nakama, o ante Luffy, si no que quería conocer lo que tenía pensado hacer.

—Es tu elección pero no debes olvidar que tus nakama no están solamente para rescatarte a causa de tus baka decisiones, Robin.

Sin pretenderlo, porque estaba claro que esa nunca había sido la intención de Zoro, logró sacarle una pequeña sonrisa a Robin. Una sonrisa y una decisión pues, al pasar al lado del kengou, le cogió de la mano y lo llevó consigo al interior de la sala. Y lo hizo sin ningún tipo de problema porque Zoro, de manera sorprendente, se dejó arrastrar por ella.

Una vez entraron en la sala, cerrando la puerta tras ellos, se encontraron a solas y Robin le liberó la mano y dio unos pasos más antes de volverse a encarar a su nakama. No pudo evitar un pequeño suspiro de sorpresa al encontrarse ante ella a Zoro, que no se detuvo cuando fue liberado si no que la siguió hasta que fue ella quien se detuvo.

—No tienes que decir nada, Robin.

—Te diste cuenta y no sería de extrañar que alguien más lo haya hecho.

—Estaban demasiado ocupados sorprendiéndose por las revelaciones para darse cuenta de unos gestos tan pequeños por tu parte— le explicó Zoro con su rostro serio—. Lo que me pareció algo sorprendente si tenemos en cuenta la capacidad que posees para ocultar tus reacciones.

La sonrisa en los labios de Robin era triste pero, mejor dicho, podía decirse que mostraba cierto cansancio.

—Incluso a mí me puede costar el ocultar la sorpresa al descubrir que Dragon se llama Monkey D. y que Luffy es su hijo— a pesar de todo, Robin hablaba con la misma seguridad y elocuencia habituales—. Porque eso quiere decir que Luffy es… **hijo mío**.

Tal y como Robin esperaba, la reacción de Zoro fue el asimilar aquella información con una absoluta calma como si, en vez de haber revelado su maternidad respecto a su senchou, Luffy, le estuviera hablando de lo que se había bebido en la fiesta. Claro que, por esto mismo, sabía que era la persona correcta a la que poder hablarle de un tema tan delicado.

—Eso explicaría esos arranques de inteligencia que le dan de vez en cuando.

Las palabras de Zoro vinieron acompañadas por una media sonrisa que logró aliviar el peso sobre el corazón de Robin y que le devolvió el gesto.

—Había pasado tanto tiempo que había dejado de creer que pudiera estar con vida y que pudiera haber muerto debido a la vida que lleva Dragon.

—No es necesario el que me cuentes nada, Robin. No vine a buscar información si no saber que estabas bien con lo que sucedió— trató de detener las explicaciones de Robin pero esta negó con la cabeza.

—Siempre es bueno el poder hablar y, bueno, para eso están los nakama, ¿no es eso cierto, kenshi-san?

Zoro descansó su mano derecha sobre Wadou sin despegar sus ojos de los lapislázulis de Robin que brillaban con cierta melancolía con la poca luz que había en el cuarto. La morena se apoyó de espaldas contra la mesa.

Robin le hizo recordar como les había explicado como, siendo una niña de 8 años, no podía valerse por si misma en este Mundo tan peligroso y se juntó con los que estaban fuera de la ley. Bandidos, ladrones y kaizoku fueron su compañía mientras iba creciendo. Tanto físicamente como en comprensión del Mundo. Siempre terminaba por tener que huir cuando el peligro de ser descubierta, de ser entregada, era demasiado grande.

Y así fue durante los siguientes dos años hasta el día en que se encontró en un reino que desapareció ante sus ojos a manos del ejército revolucionario. Se encontró sin escapatoria y fue llevada hasta su líder.

Monkey D. Dragon.

Las palabras que este le ofreció no fueron lo que Robin podía haberse esperado: "**No es Destino si no el camino que uno elige quien guía tus pasos, sangre de Ohara.**"

Ella era aquella quien podía acabar con el Sekai Seifu con su deseo de descubrir la verdad que se oculta en el siglo en Blanco y él es el hombre que quiere acabar con el Sekai Seifu… por una razón solamente conocida por si mismo.

Sus caminos se encontraron y sirvió para poner sobre el tablero _una pieza_ nueva.

Monkey D. Luffy.

Robin estaba muy orgullosa de su capacidad para no mostrar sus emociones y evitar el revelar demasiado de si misma, pero no podía estar más que sorprendida de que Zoro no mostrara ningún tipo de reacción ante el desarrollo de su historia llegado el momento en que explicó como, siendo una niña de 10 años, casi 11, había sido violada para traer al Mundo a Luffy.

Un hijo del que solamente conoció su llanto pues ni siquiera pude ver un atisbo de él tras el parto. Una vez fuera de su cuerpo su parte había concluido. Ya lo había traído al Mundo y ahora solamente había que dejar que las decisiones formaran el camino a seguir.

—Pero ahora mi Camino y el de Luffy se han juntado porque él me permitió formar parte de los Mugiwara. Yo le ayudaré a cumplir su sueño y convertirse en el Kaizoku-Ou y él me ayudará a descubrir lo que se oculta en la historia que no puede ser contada— Robin le ofreció una sonrisa cómplice a Zoro—. Bueno, todos le ayudaremos de igual manera que lo haremos con el resto de nuestros sueños. Aunque solamente sea siendo una compañía durante el viaje.

El silencio llenó la sala cuando Robin dejó de hablar no sabiendo si esperaba algún tipo de comentario por parte de Zoro pero, en el fondo, no importándole si este le ofreciera alguna de sus pocas palabras de sabiduría que, en contadas ocasiones, llegaba a compartir con los demás.

Zoro solamente dio un bostezo y se dirigió a la pared para sentarse bajo la ventana abrazando a sus katana para disponerse a dormir. Esta acción dejó a Robin con una sonrisa resignada en su rostro.

—¿Importa el que seáis familia de sangre? Todos nosotros formamos una familia, o lo más parecido que muchos podamos llegar a tener, pero es decisión de cada uno el que hacer con lo que uno sabe.

No necesitaba el abrir los ojos para saber que, por los pasos sigilosos de Robin, esta se encontraba frente a él.

—Esperaré a que Luffy tenga curiosidad por saber porque una información no querida puede resultar perjudicial y hacer más mal que bien al revelarla.

No recibió respuesta por parte de Zoro salvo un gesto torcido que podía haber sido una sonrisa o mueca. Robin no tuvo ningún problema para dejar un beso sobre la cabeza del kengou.

Zoro no pudo evitar el alzar la vista ante aquella acción por parte de Robin para encontrársela ante él sonriéndole de aquella manera tan conocida antes de que sus labios cubrieran los suyos.

El Camino que elegimos.

__________

**END**or**FIN**

* * *

Ya sabéis, capítulo 432 del manga de One Piece cuando es revelada la identidad del padre de Luffy: Monkey D. Dragon. Ver la reacción de Robin cuando Luffy le inquiere para saber de Dragon. Se la ve nerviosa, y alterada, esa mirada de reojo hacia Luffy.

Esta historia es del tipo que no me gusta escribir, y me cuesta leer, ya que no tiene una buena base, **Oda-sama-sensei**, para apoyarse salvo un par de viñetas y simples _suposiciones_ por mi parte.

Está claro que para que pudiera darse el que Robin fuera la madre de Luffy, lo explicado en este fic, por muy fuerte que pudiera parecer, habría tenido que suceder. No creo que **Oda-sama-sensei** llegue a ser capaz de realizar semejante acción… por lo que habrá que esperar pacientemente hasta que decida revelarnos la identidad de la madre de Luffy.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Muchas gracias por leer.

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
